Under the surface
by Sophie-the-wise-one
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a hard life. Her father abuses her, she cuts herself, all her friends betrayed her and she's getting bullied. But in senior year things begin to change. Is it possible that her biggest bully, Percy Jackson, can see trough her mask? Some things change. She doesn't know yet, if this is good or bad. Find out in "Under the Surface" Rated T For abuse and selfharm.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Annabeth Chase. You probably want to know something about my life, my horrible life. Maybe I'll tell you. I mean, I already told someone. A girl. Her name was Thalia Grace. She was my best friend. Thalia, too, had a hard life. Her mom was always drunk and yelled at her. I trusted her with my darkest secrets, but then, at the beginning of sophomore year, she moved away. I know it wasn't her fault, but when she left, things went worse.

My so called 'friends' ditched me. They, and the other students, began bullying me. That hurted. Even my best friend: Percy Jackson. He became a stereotypical jock. He became my biggest bully. He told me I was ugly, hideous, a worthless piece of shit, a nobody. It hurted like hell. Can you imagine I almost told him my secrets? Well, that was a day before Thalia left. I hoped that he had this attitude just for a small amount of time. But I was wrong. Junior year came. The bullying still went on, but I started to become numb. I could still hear it, but it couldn't hurt me anymore. I became used to it.

But all these things aren't my biggest problems. I have two dark secrets. My first and biggest problem is my dad. Fredrick Chase. He was always nice and a great dad, but then my mother died because of a brain tumor. My dad, he changed… a lot. One day, on my 8th birthday, he came to my room. I was reading my favorite book: To kill a mockingbird. He said: "Get up.". I obeyed. Then he just slapped me in the face and said: "If you ever tell someone about this, I will kill you.". Then he walked out of my room.

I have another, quite big, problem. I cut myself. After every day, when I wake up because of a slap in the face, go to school, where Percy calls me names. I come home and get a beating from my dad, I go to the drawer in my room. Here do I keep my blade hidden. I get the blade, go to the bathroom and swipe the blade over my arm. The blade leaves angry, red mark all over my arm. I know it is a addiction. I know it is sick. But this is the only way I can let my anger, my sadness and my pain out. I mean what would you do in my place? 

You still want to know my story? I'll tell you. I'll start with the beginning of my senior year in Goode High School, New York. I taught this year would be the same as last year. Oh gods… if I only know how wrong I was.

Quote of the day:

"Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about thingse that matter."

-Martin Luther King Jr.

**AN**

**Hello people! **

**This is my first fanfic, so tell me if it's bad.**

**If you have questions, remarks or something else, please review!**

**Adíos **

**-Sophie-the-wise-one**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO or HOO characters. Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 1

I woke up because of a stinging pain in my face. I opened my eyes to see my dad with a raised hand. He said: "Wake up you worthless piece of shit! Make me breakfast! Now!". Then he turned around and went to the door. When I heard the door close with a slam, I rolled out of my bed. I was still a little bit sore. When I was out of my bed, I went to the bathroom. While I went to brush my teeth, the mirror catches my eye. My eyes went to scan my reflection. I wasn't happy with what I saw: Fizzy, honey-blond hair and dull gray eyes. If you looked good in my eyes you could see through the façade. If you looked good you could see all the pain and all the sadness in my eyes. But nobody ever cared enough to even try, because nobody cared about me. The only one who had ever succeed was Thalia and she is gone now. But the more obvious thing you could see about my eyes, was my black, right eye from the beating from yesterday. Yesterday was horrible. Dad was drunk…

*Flashback*

_I came home from a crappy day of school. Percy was more horrible than normal. This was probably because of the date. Today it is 10 years ago when my Mom died. This also means Dad would be more angry. Talking about Dad, how late is it actually? Oh no! it is 5.02. Dad always wants me home at 5 o'clock. Stupid Percy, this is all your fault, if you and your friends didn't bother me till 4.50… well I can't change anything about that, can I. I just need to face his punishment. _

_*Time skip till arrival at home*_

_When I opened the door to my house, it was nearly 5.10. 'I'm so screwed' I thought. When I opened the door, I could see my Dad waiting for me in the hallway. Then I stepped inside and closed the door._

_When I stood in front of my father, I could smell alcohol. Shit I thought, he is drunk. He probably went to the bar because today was the day Mom died. But if he's drunk he doesn't care where he hits me. normally he doesn't hit me in the face, I mean if I walk around with multiple wounds on my face, it would be a bit suspicious, don't you think? "You're late, bitch" He slurred "How late is it?" "5.12, Sir". "and how late were you supposed to be here?" he asked. I gulped "5 o'clock, S-sir". "You need to be punished" he stated. Then he threw a punch at my face. His fist hit my right eye. Because of the impact I fell on the ground. When I was on the ground he started kicking my sides, my legs and the rest of my body. I started to scream, but he clamped his hand over my mouth, while he hissed: "we have neighbors remember? We don't want them to know about our little secret, now do we?" I shook my head in a no. "Good" he said. Then he stopped kicking. I sighed in relief. He said: "Get out of my eyes, you worthless piece of shit!" Then he walked away. When I tried to stand, I immediately fell down again. Then I choose the only other option. I went crawling to my room. When I arrived at my room I went to search for my first aid kit. I started bandaging my wounds. When I was done, I stumbled to my drawer. I took my blade out of its hiding place and went to the bathroom. _

_While I swiped my blade across my arm, I taught about the things that happened to me today. Every mean comment from Percy and his club of popular students leaved a angry, red mark on my arm. Every beating from my dad leaved an angry, red mark. When I was done, there were 20 new marks from my blade. When I started to bandage my wounds, I started to think. Is my life someday going to change. This is my last year from High School. What am I supposed to do when I am graduated? Does Dad want to let me stay in this house? This taught sent shivers across my spine. I really don't want to stay here. When I turn 18 I'm going to leave. I'm sure of that. _

_When I was done bandaging my cuts, I went to my bed and changed into my sleeping clothes. Then I went to bed. _

_*End flashback*_

When I snapped out of my thoughts , I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for my Dad. When I was done, I placed it on the table, got my schoolbag and went outside. When I started walking towards my school, I bumped into someone. I sent us both sprawling on the floor. "Hey, watch where you're going!" a very familiar voice said. I looked up and saw a girl, dressed in all black, with raven-colored hair and electrifying, blue eyes… No way! This isn't possible! She was supposed to be somewhere across the country. "Thalia?" I asked. "Annabeth…" she whispered. Then she came forward. I thought she was going to hit me, so I flinched. But she did something very different, she gave me a very tight hug. I was shocked to say at least. I mean, the last time someone hugged me was 10 years ago.

Then she asked: "why did you flinch like that?". "you don't remember, do you?" I sighed. "What don't I remember… What happened to your eye… Oh no. He still…?" She said with disbelief in her voice. "Yes, he still does." I said. Then I heard another voice. "Yeah, Annie. What happened to your eye?" Oh no. I forgot Thalia was _HIS _cousin. I turned around to see...

**AN**

**Cliffie. I know. Sorry for that. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Ideas, tips or other things you want to say, PM me or review. I would really appreciate this. **

**May the odds are ever in your favour**

**Adíos**

**-Sophie-the-wise-one**

**Quote of the day:**

"**Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow."**

**-Albert Einstein**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**

**To Katsfakecakes: I'm sorry. It's necessary for the story. Here is another update!**

**To Thaliavamps28: Thank you! Here is another update.**

**To Guest 1: Thank you!**

**To Guest 2:Thanks! Here is your update.**

**To Shinny Star: Nope! It isn't**

**To Omgshutupalready: You don't have to wait anymore! Here is your update.**

**To Dmmjel: Thank you very much! Next chapter coming in!**

**To A the Invisible: Thank you so much! Here is the update!**

**To BingoDeLop: Thank you and I'm trying to update as soon as possible for the next chapter. **

**To I Only Eat Pure Souls: Now you know what happens! **

**To Guest 3: Here is the update.**

**To Guest 4: You really think so? Thank you! Here is your update **

**To Guest 5: I actually like country music and thanks for reviewing!**

**To GaaraLove4-ever: Thank you! Here is it!**

**Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! If you have questions or remarks or ideas, please tell me! Well, I need to stop blabbering, here is your update! **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO or HoO characters. Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 2:

I looked up to see the sea green eyes from my biggest bully. His eyes seemed so cold when he looked at me… I saw my bully, but seeing him from this close, also remembered me of all the good times we had and the times when I thought I had a crush on him… But soon I forgot about these times, because he sneered: "Yeah, what happened with you ugly face, Annie?". Thalia looked at him in surprise. Huh. I guess he didn't tell her what he did to me, the coward! Actually, I understand why he didn't tell her. I mean, if Thalia gets angry, things become ugly. I stood up and limped, because my body still hurt, at him and spat: "And why is the world would you care, Perseus. I mean you don't care about me, at all and made that very clear!". When I said this, I thought I saw regret in his eyes, but this soon faded away into anger. I gulped. He started to walk to me and grabbed my arm. When he grabbed my arm, he touched a new cut, so I yelped. He looked at me with surprise and said: "What's wrong Annie? Are you such a wimp? I nearly touched you!". This comment made Thaila snap out of shock, because she screamed at him: "Let her go, Percy! How dare you call her a wimp? She is the bravest and strongest person I know!". When she said this, tears started to form in my eyes. 'Thank you, Thalia!' I thought. Percy scoffed and said: Bravest and strongest person you know?! Come on, Thalia! She is just some worthless nerd, who nobody wants. Her Mom died, on her birthday, because she didn't want anything to do with that piece of …" I started to jog away, because I didn't want to hear anything more. It was just too painful. Thalia would probably ditch me to, to be with her cousin and would probably doesn't want anything to do with me. I just kept jogging away from that place.

When I started to become tired, I looked around to see where I was. I looked around and saw a beautiful forest. Large trees, birds I even saw some squirrels. When I was looking, a thought hit. This was the forest I always went to with my Mom. That would mean our secret tree house should be somewhere here. 'Maybe it is still here' I thought. 'I mean, I still have another half hour till school starts… '. I started to look out for a very big tree with an owl carved in it.

*Five minutes later*

I found it! I searched for the lever. When I found it, I pulled it. A ladder fell down. I started to climb up, but it still hurt, because of my beating. When I was up, I saw the place I always went with my Mom. She made this for me when she was still alive. When I looked around I saw the old pillows and blankets we always used. They were not just pillows and blankets . My Mom made them. But then I looked at my watch. I needed to go to school. Oh joy…. I climbed down and pulled the ladder up again and started to walk to school.

*Time skip to arrive at Goode High School*

When I entered the school, everybody went silent. They probably did this, because of my black eye. But when I started to walk to my locker, people were calling me names and chucking thing at me. when I reached my locker, somebody was standing next to, it waiting for me? When I came closer I saw it was Thalia. She looked at me and came to stand in front of me and gave me another hug. "I really hate to see you like this, Annabeth" She whispered in my ear. "Well there is nothing that you could do about it, so…" I said sadly, but I was interrupted by some girl's voice. "Why are you hugging _her_?" she said with disgust in her very annoying, perky, bubbly voice. I turned around to see the one and only: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel used to be one of my friends, but she ditched me in freshman year. Even before Thalia had left. When she ditched me she started to change. First she was nice, but now she is the Queen Bee of the school. When Thalia left, Percy started dating Rachel. Then he started to change, he started to bully me. Thalia snapped: "I'm hugging an old friend, Barbie! Go stick your make-up face in someone else business". She scoffed and walked strutted away. " You don't need to stand up for me Thalia. It happens every day, I'm used to it." I said. She looked taken aback when I said this. "Why don't your friends do anything about it?" She asked. "Which friends? When you left Thalia, my so called _friends _ditched me." I answered. " We need to talk. We're skipping today, since you can't come after school. Let's go to Starbucks." She said. "Sure". She looked surprised when I answered this and she muttered: "Annabeth Chase has no problem with skipping school. What happened to you?""My Dad and your cousin happened." I answered calmly. When I said this she said with a pitiful look: "Look, I didn't know this was happening, otherwise…" I didn't let her finish her sentence because I said: "it isn't your fault, so stop apologizing. Now let's go to Starbucks". Then we started to walk out of the school towards Starbucks. Little did we know that a certain green-eyed, black-haired boy heard us and started to follow us…

**AN**

**Hello people!  
><strong>

**How are y'all? **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**If you have ideas for next chapter, please, please,please tell me. maybe I can use them!**

**Quote of the day:**

**"I object to violence, because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary. The evil it does is pernament."**

**-Gandhi**


	4. AN

**AN**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm thinking about another storie, but I don't know a title. Could y'all please help me? This is the summary:  
><strong>

_Annabeth Chase is getting bullied on her school, but she is friends with some of the most popular kids on school. Her father is the manager of some big stars in Hollywood and her mother an architect in New York. Annabeth can sing and when her bullies cross the line, she goes to Hollywood to become famous. after a year she needs to go back and when she does this, everything is different. _

What do you think? If you have ideas for a title, please tell me(or if you have ideas for the story). You can review and my PM box is always open.

Adíos

-Sophie-the-wise-one


	5. Chapter 3

**AN**

**I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for a long time. I hope you all can forgive me? I was really busy and I didn't have much time to write. I really wanted to, but I just couldn't. I also suffered of writer's block. And my teachers are crazy! I have vacation now, but I have 5 tests next week. It isn't fair. How many of you have read Blood of Olympus? It is so good! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! (At least, I hope you do enjoy it…)**

Chapter 3

"Were do you think you are going, Miss Chase and Miss Grace?" A grumpy voice said. We tuned around to see Miss Dodds. Miss Dodds is the math teacher and she hates all children, but especially me. I don't know why. Maybe because I always correct her during the lesson. If I do that, she gives me an evil eye and looks like she wants to kill me. That look gives most people the creeps, but I'm pretty used to some kind of evil eye. I mean, my Dad glares the whole time at me. if that's the matter, you get used to it. "Hello miss Dodds, we were going …" I started with my excuse, but she didn't let me finish and said: "I don't care. You both have detention." With that she handed us our slip and walked away. When she was gone realization dawned on me. I couldn't be late at home. Yesterday I was already late. If I'm late again, Dad would punish me, a lot. I started hyperventilating and almost crying, while Thalia tried to calm me down. Because I was hyperventilating and Thalia tried to calm me down, we didn't hear our green-eyed stalker getting scolded by Miss Dodds. We also didn't notice she handed him a detention slip too. When I calmed down I tried to explain to Thalia why I broke down, but she said: "I get it Annabeth. No need to apologize. There is just one thing I want to know, but we can discuss that during detention, alright? Now we still need to go to class if we don't want another slip.""Alright lets go."I said. With that we started to walk to our first class, which coincidentally was the same: Latin with my favorite teacher Mr. Brunner. When we came in the class the bell already rung. Because of that, we were late. When we came in the class everybody looked at us, just as Mr. Brunner. I started to explain: "I'm really sorry, Sir. I was showing Thalia around. She is new here." "It is alright Miss Chase. Sit down in a chair." Then he turned to Thalia and said: "Miss ...?" "Grace" she replied. " Alright, Miss Grace, I hope you don't have a problem with sitting next to Miss Chase here?" "No Sir. Not at all." She answered. "Well then, sit down" With that we started to walk to the only available seats, the ones in the very back of the room. When we walked past Percy -he was in this class too- he stuck out his foot. I didn't see it, so I fell face down on the floor. The whole class was snickering, except Thalia and Mr. Brunner. Thalia sent her famous death glare to Percy and he shuddered. She then helped me up and we sat down in our seats

When we sat down I started thinking. _Maybe there is hope now, I mean, Thalia is here now. This means I have a friend who doesn't leave me when I need them the most. For the first time in a very long time I felt hope. My hope was like a dark night with light radiating from the moon. The dark night stands for my depressing life and the moon stands for my hope. My hope may be small, but maybe, just maybe my life is going to change. I have the feeling there is a big change coming up. If this is eith-er good or bad I don't know, but I will find out. _

***Time skip to detention***

We were lucky our detention teacher was Mr. Brunner. He was less strict than Miss. Dodds. With Mr. Brunner you were allowed to talk. When we came in the classroom, we saw the one and only Percy Jackson. I wondered what he had done this time. We checked in with Mr. Brunner and went to sit is the back of the class. Here was nobody else, so we could talk. And we did. I told her everything that had happened to me the past 2 years. I told her about Percy and how much it hurt that he betrayed me. She became angry when I told her about the bullying, but she became furious when I told he Dad had gotten worse. She asked me what he did to me. I said that he did almost everything you could imagine. Hitting, kicking, slapping. One time he'd even stabbed me. It was just my shoulder, but it hurt like Hades. He even whipped me a few times with a belt. That was the worst of all. He did everything to me except sexual harassment. I'm so glad he didn't do anything like that. When I was done telling my story our detention was over. When the bell rung I looked at the clock. _Oh no! _I thought _it is 5.15 pm!_ _I should be home at 5 pm. Yesterday I was already late. now I'm coming home at 5.45 pm. He is go- ing to be really angry. _Thalia saw me looking at the clock and said: " Go Annabeth. I'll explain to Mr. Brunner you had an family emergency. I'll distract Percy too" Right, I totally forgot to tell you he was my neighbor. When she said this, I almost flew out of the class. Then I started running to my house.

*** Time skip to arrival at home***

When I entered my house it was 5.45 pm. I was really late... He is going to be really mad. When I walked in I saw him standing in the living room. He said, completely sober by the way: "I thought I said you should be home at 5 pm. It is 5.45 now. You're a tad late, right?" I decided to play 'safe': "Yes, Sir." "Because of that you should be punished. Pull off your shirt." When he said this I started to pale. _ 'He is going to whip me!'_ I thought. I obeyed him and pulled my shirt off with shaking hands. When you saw my exposed upper body, you could see bruises, cuts, red marks and worst of all: the scars. My whole body was filled with scars. He grabbed the leather belt he always used for my punishments. It used to be a brown belt, but now it is a bit red, because of my blood. He told me to bend over the table and he raised his arm and let the belt hit my back with a loud _CRACK. _My back felt like it exploded with pain and I wanted to scream, but he held his hand in front of my mouth, so I couldn't. He hitted my back with the belt another time, and another time and another time and another time. When I felt like passing out he hit my back with one last, powerful hit and dumped me on the ground. Then he said:"I go to the bar. When I am back I don't want to see you until tomorrow. You need to stay with a friend or something…oh wait, you don't have friends. Just sleep on the street for tonight." With that he closed the door and I wanted to pass out, but I needed to go, otherwise he is going to be angrier... _Hmmm _I wondered _Where could I go? Maybe I could call Thalia? No, I don't want to be a bother. Hmmm... Oh have it. I could go to my old tree house. Nobody would find me there. _I started to get up. But I groaned in pain. _Hmmm, _I thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought. _But I clenched my teeth and slipped my, coincidentally, red shirt on again and started to pack some things. It was very slow, but it was better than lying on the ground. When I had everything I walked out of my house to hit a person. I fell on the ground and winced. I looked up to see Thalia and sadly also Percy. She saw me wince and her eyes widened, but I thought she was just shocked she saw me lying on the ground. I didn't know she saw blood on my shirt and on the ground where I sat. I also didn't know Percy saw all of this too. I just stood up, apologized and started walking to my tree house. I didn't know they started to follow me to look what was wrong.

***Time skip to arrival at tree house***

When I came in the tree house I forgot to hide the ladder, but at the time it didn't matter. I needed to treat my wounds, so I slipped off my shirt to look in the mirror and saw many angry, red stripes across my bed. I started to search for my first-aid kit when I heard a stuttering and shocked voice, saying: "Annabeth..." I turned around to see Thalia and her good for nothing, annoying and tormenting cousin Percy. I snapped:"What?" then I realized the situation. They could see the whiplashes...

**AN**

**Hello people on fanfiction!**

**I know it is really bad, but I had it all in my head and when I wrote it down it was rubbish. I also accidently deleted it. This is my second try, but it is also rubbish. I'm so so sorry! **

**Quote of the day:**

"**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light"**

**Aristotle Onassis**

**Adíos!**

**-Sophie-the-wise-one**


End file.
